Living the Dream
by C-artist
Summary: Remember my story called 'Nightmares? Well, this is that whole story from Yuuri's POV. Read how he thinks about the rash action that Wolfram forces upon him. Wolfyuu/Yuuram, slash, BOYxBOY, Yaoi!


**A/N: Hey everyone, I realized that I hadn****'t uploaded this story yet, while it's so important for the ones who enjoyed my 'nightmares' but who were perhaps left with some questions as to why Yuuri would confess his love at the end of this little scene. Well, here's the answer, so enjoy and live through the story from Yuuri's POV: **

Living The dream

_A lovely blond girl with perfect green eyes had spent the whole day with Yuuri and they had fun. He had been glad with the company and he loved to watch her go. A little arrogant, but with really sweet and loving moments too. They had decided to go to the __bedroom and were now casually launching on the king-size bed. He had met the beautiful girl in the castle as one of his guards, since they were in shin Makoku. He liked the scent of sunflowers that hit his nostrils as he tickled her and she trashed around as her long blond hair tickled Yuuri's face as she was seated on his legs, himself laying back down on the covers. She laughed and squirmed, trying to stop the tickling. The girl fell forwards, trying to escape the hands in that way and indeed the hands stopped._

_Yuuri was staring up at her, __his breath catching in his throat as he smiled nervously. The girl had fallen silent as well, her hands placed next to Yuuri's head and her thumbs caressing his hair softly. Then she closed her perfect green eyes and leaned down, kissing him. It felt so real! Yuuri smiled against her lips and kissed her back. He closed his eyes at the touch as well._

Yuuri didn't know when he woke up or where the dream ended. All he knew that he was still kissing as his eyes still were closed. However, when he felt his arm being pinned down by soft but strong hands and a weight shifted on his body, he grew a little alarmed, a dream couldn't be feeling that real, now could it? When the mouth pulled away he opened his eyes and stared at the person seated on his hips in shock. It had been Wolfram, his fiancé.

"WO-" He wanted to shout Wolfram's name in pure horror from the kiss, but it was blocked by Wolfram's hand covering his mouth.  
"Don't be so loud, hennachoko. You will wake the others." Wolfram whispered. Yuuri pushed the hand away with his now free hand.  
"What are you doing?!" He hissed angrily, while he glared at the greenish eyes above him, he spotted fear… not the lust he had expected to see. He studied Wolfram's face and stated that the other was begging and very determined.  
"Yuuri, please… One time…" Wolfram said, his voice trembled, a voice that Yuuri didn't expect from the boy. His anger got replaced by curiosity and worry and he lifted his hand up as he saw a tear fall down Wolfram's face.  
"Wolfram, what is it?...What 'one time'?" Yuuri asked him softly as the blond sighed.  
"Yuuri… I don't wanna die a virgin." Wolfram replied softly as Yuuri removed his hand.  
"W-What?!" Yuuri sputtered, had he heard it right? Did Wolfram really meant that? NO WAY, He had to be kidding?!  
"Don't make me repeat it!" The blonde leaned in again, locking their lips. Yuuri however turned his head to break the kiss again.

"But Wolfram, what? Why? I don't-" he tried to manage some right sentence to spill from his mouth but he couldn't. He was afraid with the prospect of what was coming.  
"I will take lead. You may hate me after this, more than you already do, but I need this…just once, because I love you." He heard Wolfram speak, and Yuuri bit his lip. He hated to see his friend hurt, and Wolfram was hurt badly. Sure he had felt something more for him then just a plain friendship… he felt comfortable around him and liked to talk to him… but liking him? Or even loving him? He was all for girls right?

Yuuri swallowed as he gave in, knowing he wouldn't be able to sneak out of it. He closed his eyes, telling himself that it would be fine, that no one would know, that it was okay to make Wolfram happy, even in this way. When he was ready he nodded swiftly. He felt the other boy's lips pressed against his own and pictured the girl of the dream again, kissing back. He felt the hands of the blond move towards the buttons of his shirt and felt them opening the pyjama top. When it was fully opened Wolfram slid his hands over Yuuri's chest, and Yuuri stiffened. The kiss was broken again as Wolfram leaned towards his ear.  
"I'll try not to hurt you." He heard the warm breath whisper and felt the kisses that were being trailed down his neck. He helped the blond to remove his shirt and laid back down, telling himself that of course the blond would never hurt him… the way he was being treated, so carefully and gentle… it would definitely be okay… maybe he could even enjoy it… but a part of his mind told him it was definitely not okay to have sex with another boy.  
He shrugged off the thought and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, giving in to the pleading look.  
Wolfram, started to kissing down a trail to his nipples, starting an assault on them and Yuuri replied with moans of pleasure as the strange feeling took him over.  
Wolfram's hands traveled down to Yuuri's waistband and Yuuri looked at him as Wolfram stared at Yuuri. Yuuri gulped as he noticed he was completely naked and wanted Wolfram to be in an equal state. His hands moved and picked up Wolfram's nightdress, pulling it up and over the blonde's head to remove it. His eyes caught the beautiful skin that was exposed, moonlight engulfing it in its light. Yuuri couldn't help but think that Wolfram was indeed really beautiful. Wolfram leaned down again and kissed him, but Yuuri broke it when he felt Wolfram shiver.  
"Something wrong?" He asked softly, worry sounding through in his voice.  
"…Just cold…" Wolfram replied, planting little kisses on Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri smiled softly at Wolfram's behavior and pulled him up and close, to share some body heat. A little while later, when Yuuri had steeled himself again, Wolfram moved his hands to the little underwear Yuuri was wearing and started to pull it down. And Yuuri returned the favor, feeling their hard shafts pressing against each other. When Wolfram shifted a bit, Yuuri moaned at the friction. So incredible! It made him forget all his regrets and was completely taken over by pleasure. He didn't care anymore that the one he was doing it with was a boy, this needed to be done so he better enjoyed it or it would all have been futile.  
"Ahh, Wolfram…" he moaned as he felt pale, long fingers wrap around his erection.  
"Yuuri? Do you want to be top or bottom?" Wolfram asked softly, as he moved his hand slowly up and down.  
"Top or what? What are you talking about, just do what you need to do." He said between moans as his head clouded with pleasure, unable to understand Wolfram words.  
"Bottom can hurt, Yuuri… Can you bear that?" He replied, still not understanding Wolfram.  
"I don't know, do what feels right to you… I don't care… I trust you!" Yuuri lifted his hips to quicken the pace.

"I…Thank you, Yuuri." Wolfram let go of Yuuri's shaft and laid down on him, placing a kiss on his lips. He felt Wolfram's warm arm followed his own arm and then took his hand, only to place it on Wolfram's butt. Yuuri blushed.

"Oil your fingers and penetrate me, please…one finger at once…" Wolfram panted in Yuuri's ear.  
Yuuri looked shocked at the blond. Wolfram couldn't mean that, could he? He swallowed and nodded after he saw Wolfram's calm face.  
The blond gave him the bottle of lubricant and Yuuri opened it, spreading some of it on his fingers. Then he brought his hand to Wolfram's hole and let one finger slip in slowly. He felt Wolfram tensed and he stopped. Until he felt him relax again and he pushed in deeper.  
"…Another, please…" Wolfram moaned at the good feeling.  
Yuuri did as he was told, later adding a third finger, moving in and out, stretching the blond.  
"I love you…" Wolfram breathed out, placing another kiss on Yuuri's lips and then he sat up as Yuuri let the fingers slip out.  
Wolfram took the bottle and let some of it cover his palm, then he oiled Yuuri's shaft. He lifted himself up and placed Yuuri's member at his entrance, then slowly sat down, trying to get used to the feeling. Yuuri gasped and closed his eyes, missing the smile that played on Wolfram's face as the blond mumbled words of love. When he noticed the blond had stopped moving he looked up, having gasped a few times thanks to the amazing feeling of him being inside Wolfram. He placed his hands on the other's hips and encouraged him to start moving. Wolfram started slowly, both letting the sound of love-making past their lips. Yuuri bucked his hips and quickened the pace, feeling the pleasure built higher and higher. He wrapped his hand around the blonde's neglected member and starting to stroke it in the same pace as the thrusting. A little while longer and Wolfram exclaimed the words that marked his orgasm and Yuuri smiled as he saw the boy come. Moaning as he felt the tightening around his member and a few pumps later Yuuri filled the blond, accompanied with a scream. He hugged Wolfram, trying to catch his breath and then Wolfram lifted his head and placed a kiss on his lips as he shifted to the side, letting Yuuri's member slip out of his body. Yuuri closed his eyes briefly and then turned to Wolfram, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Wolfram nuzzled against his chest and looked at him.

"Thank you, Yuuri. It was wonderful." And wonderful it was, Yuuri agreed, only now he noticed that the blond of his dreams had been Wolfram, only adjusted to meet his own wishes, though this previous event hadn't been so bad at all, and Yuuri was finally ready to give in.  
"…I love you, Wolfram…" was his reply as he closed his eyes and yawned.  
Last thing he knew was that the both of them had drifted off to a very happy and peaceful sleep.


End file.
